The long term objective of the MBRS SCORE Program at Fisk University is to enhance the research environment at the university and encourage more minority faculty participation in biomedical research.. Participating faculty propose to contribute to the solution of health related issues by performing research in six different areas. The projects will address the following: (1) Effect of lead on cognitive defects with specific emphasis on serotonin receptors; (2) Effects on lead on cognitive defects with specific emphasis on serotonin receptors; (2) Efforts to develop a mathematical model for tracheal gas insufflation; (3) Evaluate the performance of a series of porous glass ceramics on enzyme carriers, and to study the utilization of those materials to immobilize enzyme; (4) Development of an analytical procedure, Atomic force Microscopy, for high-resolution atomic imaging of biological samples; (5) the use of Lithium dialkylamides and their mixed aggregates to serve as intermediates in the generation of aldehydes, ketones, and esters, a major organic problem in drug synthesis, and (6) to determine if the difference in Raman spectra between epithelial cells and mesothelial derived blood cells are sufficiently great to allow reliable differentiation between them using Raman spectra. We specifically aim to increase the number of faculty who are performing health related research funded by external sources, stimulate/create a research infrastructure and environment in the university campus with the aim in mind to stimulate more students and other faculty persons to enter biomedical sciences research, and to contribute to the biomedical sciences literature sciences literature in the research areas stated above.